Outmanuvering
by Fairady
Summary: Allen just got a promotion... sort of. Junior x Allen


Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Xenosaga. I humbly ask that you not sue me, and please don't make the next game sucky. You're two for two right now, please don't ruin your streak.

Warning: Yaoi, drabble. Don't like? Then don't read.

Notes: Junior/Allen for 30 Kisses. This refused to be easy in anyway. Which I don't really understand, it's supposed to be short and simple! But the end nearly gave me ulcers and I've lost count how many times I rewrote it.

Theme: #12 'in a good mood'

Outmaneuvering  
by fairady

* * *

"Hey Allen, have you checked your mail yet?" Junior asked casually.

The red head had been in an excessively good mood for most of the day and no one had yet been able figure out why. Even Shion had noticed his odd behavior and commented on it. The crew had been jumping at shadows for the past three hours and were whispering rumors that they were about to be swamped by thousands of Gnosis or rebels. Shelley had been cloistered away in a private chat with Gaignun for the past twenty minutes trying to convince the Director to give them some information. From the way Mary was frowning it was clear that he either knew nothing or just wasn't going to talk about it.

So with this seemingly innocent question Allen went into full alert.

"No, unless I'm waiting for something I don't check it till the end of the day," the blonde eyed the other suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason," Junior said with a wide grin and way too innocent look. "Just trying to make small talk."

"Uh-huh," Allen felt a knot of dread form in the pit of his stomach as Junior walked away. No, Junior wasn't walking. He was prancing...almost dancing.

Allen waited until the red head was out of sight before finding the nearest UMN panel.

He hesitated over opening his mail. Things that put Junior in that good of a mood generally were only seen as good things by him. To others it was usually a miracle of divine proportions if they survived it. Whatever was waiting for him in his account couldn't be good at all.

Or it could be nothing. Junior really could've been trying to make small talk. Allen snorted and entered his code. It didn't really matter either way. He'd have to check his mail sooner or later.

"You have ten messages," a bouncing rabbit informed him.

"Ten?" Allen blinked. That was a lot for him even counting the fact that five were probably just junk mail.

Four were messages about new games and vacation opportunities on resort planets. The fifth was a letter from his youngest sister giving him the weekly family update. Allen skimmed through it. Somedays he wondered how much money he could make by selling them as transcripts to any one of those awful and popular soap operas. If he didn't make so much working for Vector he was sure he would've already been directing his own by now.

The sixth was a short note from Miyuki demanding answers. Allen really hoped she'd meant that for Shion and mistakenly sent it to him. The seventh was an even shorter missive from his mother demanding that he talk some sense into one of his sisters. The eighth was from the Second Division head and congratulated him on his promotion and cautioned him to take his new project seriously.

Allen numbly opened the ninth message and read the official document that promoted him to head of his own project to further develop the AGWS units with staff from Vector and a lab provided by the Kukai Foundation.

The document was signed by the CEO himself and had a short aside note instructing him his staff would be transferred within the month but he could begin research at any time. Allen slumped against the wall and groaned. That was code for 'you have no choice so don't bitch about it.'

He'd been given a permanent transfer to the Kukai Foundation. No wonder Junior had been so damn pleased all day. He wondered what he'd had to do to pull this off.

Allen opened his eyes and regarded the last message warily. It was from Junior.

_'We'll have dinner on the beach to celebrate.  
-Love, Jr.'_

Allen rubbed his eyes but the message remained unchanged. How did he keep getting into these situations?


End file.
